DRRR!  FB
by Dinosaurs Fly
Summary: The cast of Durarara gets facebook.  Warning: Hints of yaoi.  Rated for Shizu-chan's potty mouth, and Izaya's trolling.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Durarara!  
><strong>

**This story contains minor hints of yaoi, ratings will go up later. **

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo Heiwajima<strong> is now friends with **Izaya Orihara**.

**Shizuo Heiwajima** * **Izaya Orihara**:

What the hell do you want, you stupid flea?

**Izaya Orihara**:

That's not nice, Shizu-chan. *pouts*

**Shizuo Heiwajima**:

You're not cute, ass wipe.

**Izaya Orihara**:

Who said I was being cute, ne? ;D

**Shizuo Heiwajima**:

YOU JUST DID, YOU DICK FACE! D:

**Izaya Orihara**:

No, I didn't you protozoan. You really are stupid, can't even understand a simple sentence.

**Shizuo Heiwajima**:

...fuck you.

**Izaya Orihara**:

What position? :D

**Izaya Orihara**:

Shizu-chan?...

**Izaya Orihara**:

Tsk...you're no fun. -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Shinra Kishitani<strong> is now friends with **Celty Sturluson** and 2 other people.

(**Izaya Orihara** and **Shizuo Heiwajima** likes this.)

**Izaya Orihara**:

Oooh la la~! What's this? Shizu-chan liking the same thing as me?

**Shizuo Heiwajima**:

WTF? I liked this first!

**Izaya Orihara**:

You're such a kid...I totally liked it first! ;D

**Shizuo Heiwajima**:

You piss me off, even over the internet.

**Izaya Orihara**:

Well, what are you gonna do? Poke me? xD

**Shizuo Heiwajima** poked **Izaya Orihara**.

**Izaya Orihara**:

Seriously? -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Erika Karisawa<strong> is now friends with **Walker Yumasaki** and 4 other people.

(**Erika Karisawa** liked this.)

**Erika Karisawa** * **Celty Sturluson**:

OMGEEE! 3 I LOVE YOU OUTFIT! IS IT COSPLAY? /

**Celty Sturluson**:

No, it's just my normal work clothes.

**Erika Karisawa**:

Wow! You work while cosplaying? That's so awesome! *squeal*

**Shinra Kishitani**:

Yep, she usually prances around the house in maid costumes! =3=

**Shinra Kishitani**:

Ahh! Celty! No!

**Shinra Kishitani**:

Wait! I'm sorry! I take that back! Dx

**Walker Yumasaki**:

D'aww...a lover's spat. How cute~! 3

(**Shinra Kishitani** liked this)

**Shinra Kishitani**:

Wait! Ah! I'm sorry Celty! I'll dislike that! Ow!

* * *

><p><strong>Shinra Kishitani<strong> is now friends with **Indoor Scholar**.

**Izaya Orihara**:

WTF?

**Shinra Kishitani**:

Lols, I needed to send Farmville gifts to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Shinra gets bashed by Celty! xD**

**They're just so cute together! :D**

**For those who don't know, Indoor Scholar is Shinra's online identity. **

**And the last section was inspired by a Harry Potter motivational poster. lols**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinra Kishitani **tagged **Izaya Orihara **and **Shizuo Heiwajima** in a photo.

(**Erika Karisawa **and **Celty Sturluson **liked this.)

**Izaya Orihara**:

Aww! Shizu-chan looked so cute back then! xD

(**Shinra Kishitani** liked this.)

**Shizuo Heiwajima**:

-picks up vending machine-

**Izaya Orihara**:

-takes out switch blade-

**Erika Karisawa**:

Kyaaa~! So much fan service!

-takes out Shizaya yaoi djs-

(**Walker Yumasaki** liked this.)

**Shizuo Heiwajima**:

Wut?...I'm lost...O_O

**Izaya Orihara**:

Google maps .ca

(**Celty Sturluson **and 4 other people liked this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Celty Sturluson<strong>: Nothing is black and white anymore...

**Shinra Kishitani**:

What about skunks?

**Izaya Orihara**:

AND PENGUINS! :D

**Erika Karisawa**:

Newspapers.

**Shinra Kishitani**:

Old movies.

**Shizuo Heiwajima:**

Oreos.

**Walker Yumasaki:**

Killer whales! Oh yeah!

**Izaya Orihara:**

Michael Jackson...

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya Orihara<strong> is now friends with **Kida Masaomi** and **Mikado Ryugamine**.

**Erika Karisawa: **

OMG! Threesome! KYAAAAA~!

I can't decide who should top! Eeek!

**Mikado Ryugamine**:

Eh?

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo Heiwajima<strong>: Like and I'll answer:

1. Do I regret meeting you?

2. Are you important to me?

3. Have you ever made me smile?

4. Have you ever made me mad?

5. Do I like your profile picture?

6. Do I see you in my future?

7. Do I love you?

8. You're...?

(**Celty Sturluson** and 7 other friends liked this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo Heiwajima<strong> * **Celty Sturluson**:

1. I don't regret meeting you.

2. You're like my sister, of course you're important to me. :D

3. Yep.

4. I don't think so.

5. Your helmet looks like a cat, how cute.

6. I certainly hope so.

7. As a sister and as a friend, yes. :D

8. Awesome.

(**Celty Sturluson** liked this.)

**Izaya Orihara**:

Aww, that's so sweet, Shizu-chan~ I wonder what cheesy things you're gonna say about me. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Shizuo Heiwajima *** **Shinra Kishitani:**

1. Not really...

2. Only when I'm bleeding. lols

3. More times then when you've made me mad.

4. No shit, Sherlock. -_-

5. No. I'm not gay. OTL

6. Hopefully not, no offence.

7. Look above question 6.

8. Crazy.

(**Erika Karisawa** and **Walker Yumasaki** liked this.)

**Walker Yumasaki:**

Don't deny it Shizuo-san, you are totally gay for Shinra-san. :3

**Erika Karisawa:**

No!~ He's gay for Izaya-san! There's so much chemistry between them! The LOVE! The ANGST! The DRAMA! Oh, it's so glorious! *_*

**Walker Yumasaki:**

I guess you're right, Shizaya is hotter. xD

(**Erika Karisawa** liked this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo Heiwajima: <strong>Guys, I'm not gay. -_-

**Erika Karisawa:**

Shizuo-san is so far in the closet he found Narnia. :D

(**Izaya Orihara** and 7 other friends liked this.)

**Shizuo Heiwajima:**

OTL

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo Heiwajima * Erika Karisawa <strong>and **Walker Yumasaki**:

1. I hardly ever see you guys. :S

2. Sure.

3. Yep, you guys are so cute. Heehee...

4. Not yet. lols

5. A picture of Lambo...hmmm, cute. And Erika, WTF? Why is that guy's thing up his dgndjgha...O_O

6. I think you already see me enough in your perverted daydreams about me and that fucking flea. -_-

7. Sure, love is a good thing. :D

8. Hyper.

(**Walker Yumasaki** and **Erika Karisawa** liked this.)

**Erika Karisawa:**

It's called yaoi, ever heard of it? ;D

**Shizuo Heiwajima:**

No, what is it? O_O

**Erika Karisawa:**

Hmm...let me show you a picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Erika Karisawa<strong> tagged **Shizuo Heiwajima** and **Izaya Orihara** in a photo.

(**Celty Sturluson** and 2 other friends liked this.)

**Shizuo Heiwajima: **

Holy shit flea, I never knew you can bend like that! O_O

**Shinra Kishitani:**

Wow Izaya, you're really flexible. Remind me next time to take an X-ray of your spine. :D

**Izaya Orihara:**

HOLY FUCK! JDSGHE80*^&*%^%S09OFHN(&! Bskhfgbsgfi8tf8w6rw jklfhdshfiudhf!

**Celty Sturluson:**

What's wrong?

**Izaya Orihara:**

WHY IS SHIZU-CHAN TOPPING!

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo Heiwajima<strong> * **Kida Masaomi** and **Mikado Ryugamine**:

1. Yes.

2. No.

3. No.

4. Yes.

5. No.

6. Probably.

7. HELL NO BIATCH!

8. A fucking flea.

**Kida Masaomi:**

HUH? Heiwajima-san? What'd we do?

**Mikado Ryugamine:**

Ah! Shizuo-san, that's not very nice!

**Shizuo Heiwajima: **

Ooops, sorry, ignore that. I was gonna post that on the flea's wall. My bad. Lols.

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya Orihara<strong> * **Shizuo Heiwajima**:

I liked your status, too, Shizu-chan! You forgot to do me! D:

(**Erika Karisawa** liked this.)

**Izaya Orihara**:

Huh?

**Walker Yumasaki**:

LMFAO. xD

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! thanks for the awesome reviews!  
><strong>

**Since summer is so boring and I have no where to go,** **I'll probably update once or twice every week. :D**

**You can also give me some suggestions too. Like what pairings you would like to see, or what facebook related things you want them to participate in. I'll try my best to include them all. :D**


End file.
